Me or Him
by fatahakai66
Summary: Akashi terkejut, kini di hadapannya Takao yang menarik pelan kerah baju Midorima lalu mencium bibirnya. 'tega sekali kau Shin' / "kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku nanodayo ?" "bukan urusanmu" / "aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu" "apa itu ?" "mana yang kau pilih, Takao atau aku ?" MidoAka or MidoTaka ?


Pair : MidoAka slight MidoTaka

Rate : T

Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Disc : Tadatoshi Fujumaki

.

 **Me or Him**

Musim panas sudah memasuki bulan Juli, biasanya sebagian penduduk Jepang ada yang berlibur bersama keluarga dan kerabat untuk menikmati liburan musim panas ada juga yang berdiam diri di rumah untuk beristirahat dan bersantai dari pekerjaan mereka. Kali ini tertuju di salah satu cafe dan terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah berbincang.

"jadi, kau mau aku menemanimu ke festival musim panas nanodayo ?" ucap pemuda bersurai hijau lumut tersebut sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"tidak ada salahnya kan jika kita melepas lelah sejenak di musim panas ini" timpal pemuda bersurai merah yang menjadi lawan bicara nya tersebut. "jarang sekali, tuan muda Akashi ini meminta untuk di temani" Akashi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya "jangan mengejekku Shintarou" balasnya dengan nada dingin.

"ayolah, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Midorima tersenyum "besok pukul 7 malam, kita bertemu di taman kota" Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya, beberapa menit mereka terdiam hingga smartphone milik Midorima berdering memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"moshi moshi" Akashi memperhatikan Midorima yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telpon "baiklah aku segera kesana" Midorima mengakhiri panggilan tersebut lalu menghabiskan cappuchino yang ia pesan sebelumnya "gomen Seijurou, ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan" Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya "jaa" ucap Midorima yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi dari cafe tersebut. Akashi menatap kepergian Midorima lalu ia menghela nafas 'apa kau lebih mementingkan orang itu di bandingkan aku, Shintarou ?' batinnya.

.

Sore harinya Akashi berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota, hingga tak terasa langkahnya membawanya ke sebuah taman bunga sakura. Akashi ingat betul saat ia masih kecil dan Midorima suka mengajaknya ke tempat ini saat awal musim semi untuk melihat bunga bunga sakura bermekaran, Akashi terkekeh pelan saat ia mengingat wajah Midorima yang sangat bersemangat dan girang melihat bunga bunga sakura tersebut mekar "ingin sekali aku menghabiskan waktu di musim berikutnya denganmu Shintarou" gumam Akashi lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Saat Akashi hendak melewati sebuah kuil tak jauh dari festival yang akan diadakan, matanya terbelak saat pandanganya menatap seorang pemuda yang sangat Akashi kenal tengah berduaan dengan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tak lain adalah Takao Kazunari yang merupakan mantan kekasih Midorima dan yang lebih membuat Akashi terkejut, kini di hadapannya Takao yang menarik pelan kerah baju Midorima lalu mencium bibirnya.

 _ **DEG...**_

Hati nya terasa sakit seperti di hantam seribu jarum, tubuhnya bergetar, ternggorokannya tercekat dan air mata nya jatuh dari sudut matanya apa yang ia lihat kali ini benar benar membuat hati nya hancur 'tega sekali kau Shin' batinnya. Akashi mundur perlahan lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

Di kamarnya, Akashi duduk di sofa panjang miliknya dan menatap keluar jendela sekilas bayangan kejadian tadi sore di kuil terbayang di pikirannya "arrgghh...kenapa aku terus memikirkan kejadian itu" rancau nya lalu mengacak rambut merah nya.

 _ **Drrtt...drrttt...**_

Akashi beranjak dari sofa dan mengambil smartphone nya yang ada di meja belajar lalu membuka pesan singkat yang masuk, ah rupanya itu dari Midorima

 _Seijurou,_

 _Malam ini aku akan ke rumahmu, mau ku belikan sesuatu untukmu ?_

Sebeneranya Akashi ingin membalas pesan dari Midorima namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih mengabaikan pesan tersebut "aku akan melupakanmu Shintarou dan aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi" gumam Akashi lalu membaringkan dirinya di ranjang queen size miliknya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Baru saja beberapa menit ia membaringkan dirinya di ranjang suara ketukan pintu sangat mengganggu pendengarannya dan dengan malas Akashi bangun lalu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya "masuk" Akashi tau betul siapa yang datang ke kamarnya "Akashi-sama, di ruang tamu Midorima-san ingin bertemu dengan anda" sudah Akashi duga Midorima akan datang "bilang padanya aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya"

"t..tapi Akashi-sama.."

"ini perintah!" sang pelayan menganggukkan kepalanya "baik Akashi-sama, saya permisi" Akashi menghela nafasnya lalu ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan kembali duduk di sofa sambil menatap keluar jendela, tak lama pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka dan Akashi tidak mempedulikannya dia sudah tau siapa kali ini yang masuk ke kamarnya

"kenapa kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku nanodayo ?"

"bukan urusanmu" ucap Akashi yang masih menatap keluar jendela dan membelakangi Midorima

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya ia tau pasti ada yang membuat tuan muda Akashi itu kesal "apa kau ada masalah Seijurou ?" Akashi tidak menjawab, ia kesal jika harus mengingat kejadian tadi sore

Midorima berjalan mendekati Akashi lalu menepuk bahu Akashi "kenapa kau diam saja ?" Akashi melirik Midorima lewat ekor matanya lalu meyingkirkan tangan Midorima "sudah ku bilang bukan urusanmu" Midorima benar benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Akashi yang seperti ini, Midorima menumpukan kedua tangannya pada kepala sofa dan tentu saja membuat Akashi terkejut lalu berbalik menatap Midorima

"berhenti bersikap dingin padaku Sei" Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya "siapa yang peduli" Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akashi "aku peduli denganmu" Akashi melirik Midorima "menyingkir dariku!" Akashi mendorong dada Midorima untuk menjauh darinya namun hasilnya sia sia "kau ada masalah denganku ?" Akashi menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri

Tangan kanan Midorima mengelus pipi Akashi lalu turun ke bibirnya "jangan di gigit kau bisa melukai dirimu" Akashi menurut dan berhenti menggigit bibirnya "gomenasai jika aku membuatmu marah" tangan Midorima mengangkat pelan dagu Akashi agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya, manik emerland Midorima bertemu dengan manik ruby milik Akashi yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata "jangan menangis, aku tidak suka melihat mu seperti ini nanodayo" Midorima mencium mata Akashi dan entah mengapa Akashi sedikit merasa tenang dengan perlakuan Midorima yang jarang ia tunjukkan padanya.

"kau masih menemuinya ?" Midorima sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya saat Akashi membuka suara "siapa ?" Akashi kembali menundukkan wajahnya "jangan pura pura bodoh Shintarou" Midorima menghela nafas sejenak "maksudmu Takao ?" Akashi menatap sinis Midorima "KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAU, KAU BERTEMU DENGANNYA DI KUIL TADI SORE DAN BERBOHONG PADAKU DENGAN ALASAN MENGERJAKAN SESUATU YANG LEBIH PENTING! APA DIA BEGITU PENTING BAGIMU ? LALU AKU INI DI ANGGAP APA OLEHMU HAH ?!" Akashi mengeluarkan semua rasa yang ia tahan saat kejadian di kuil tersebut

"k..kau salah paham Seijurou" Akashi tersenyum sinis "salah paham katamu ?! sudah jelas jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dan.." Akashi memberi jeda "kalian berciuman kan" kali ini ia membiarkan air matanya jatuh "dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya aku pergi ke kampus untuk menyelesaikan proposalku yang sebenarnya sudah selesai dan masih ada bagian yang harus aku perbaiki, iya memang benar aku bertemu dengan Takao saat di jalan pulang dan aku memang berciuman dengannya. Tapi ia melakukan itu padaku hanya untuk pelampiasan lalu Takao bilang kalau dia akan pindah keluar negeri dan itu merupakan salam perpisahan darinya" jelas Midorima

"kau berbohong" Midorima menghapus air mata Akashi dengan ibu jarinya dan mengelus pipi Akashi "apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong padamu ?" Akashi menatap Midorima dan mencari kebenaran dari manik emerland tersebut, Midorima mengatakan yang sejujurnya itulah yang di pikirkan Akashi "kenapa dia harus menciummu segala dan kau tidak menolak ciumannya"

"lagi pula aku tidak membalasnya"

"kau tidak menolaknya"

"gomenasai, aku tidak menolaknya"

"maaf saja tidak cukup"

"jika aku melakukan hal 'itu' ? apa kau akan memaafkanku ?" wajah Akashi sedikit memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya "jangan coba coba menggodaku Shin" Midorima tersenyum "aku benar benar sudah tidak ada hubungan apa apa lagi dengan Takao, hanya ada kau saja Sei. Tidak ada yang lain" Akashi melirik Midorima, ia sedikit ragu dengan perkataan Midorima. Namun Akashi yakin Midorima bukanlah penipu "apa kau yakin Shin ?" Midorima menganggukkan kepalanya

Akashi tersenyum kecil "baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Perbuatanmu itu sungguh kelewatan" Midorima duduk di samping Akashi lalu memeluknya dari belakang "akan ku coba agar kau memaafkanku sepenuhnya" Akashi kembali terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini saja sudah mmebuat dirinya cukup nyaman "kalau begitu turuti semua perintahku" Midorima mengangguk "akan ku lakukan"

Akashi melepaskan pelukan Midorima dan berbalik menghadapnya "kau yakin ?" Midorima kembali mengangguk, sedikit seringai terukir di wajah Akashi lalu ia melepaskan kacamata Midorima "Sei kau tau aku tidak bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku" sebenarnya Midorima masih bisa melihat tanpa kacamatanya meski samar samar "kau harus berusaha mengambilnya dariku Shintarou" Midorima memasang wajah datar dan coba mencari kacamatanya "dimana kau meletakkannya Sei ?" Akashi menahan tawanya "kau menyerah huh ?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak "baiklah, aku menyerah" Akashi tertawa pelan "aku baru tau jika kau itu mudah sekali menyerah" Midorima tidak menjawab dan memilih diam, sebenarnya ia belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan kacamatanya kembali tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengikuti permainan Akashi. Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Midorima lalu mengecup bibir Midorima dan memasangkan kembali kacamata Midorima "dasar payah"

"aku tidak payah nanodayo"

"kau payah Shin"

"tidak"

"tidak salah lagi"

"tapi kau suka kan"

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat pipi Akashi sedikit merona "b...baka" Midorima kembali mengelus pipi Akashi lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Akashi "manis" gumam Midorima yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri, ucapan Midorima terdengar jelas di telinga Akashi dan membuatnya semakin memerah "sudah ku bilang jangan menggodaku Shintarou" Midorima tertawa pelan "aku tidak menggodamu, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Akashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Midorima "aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu" Midorima sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "apa itu ?" Akashi berbisik di telinga Midorima "mana yang kau pilih, Takao atau aku ?" Midorima sedikit menyeringai "jika aku memilih Takao ?" senyum Akashi sedikit pudar dari wajahnya "aku akan membuatmu melupakannya dengan caraku" ucap Akashi rendah.

"jika aku memilihmu ?"

"itu rahasia"

"tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu, Akashi Seijurou" Akashi tersenyum puas lalu menatap manik emerland Midorima "jika benar begitu.." Akashi naik ke pangkuan Midorima dan mengelus pipi Midorima "layani aku, Midorima Shintarou" kini seringai di wajah Midorima terlihat jelas "as you wish" ucapnya lalu mencium bibir Akashi.

Akashi membalas ciuman Midorima dengan masih mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Midorima dan menekan kepala bagian belakang Midorima untuk memperdalm ciuman mereka.

Dan...akhirnya mereka memulai 'ritual' nya hingga malam. Siapa bilang tidak mudah meminta maaf dan meminta kepercayaan kembali dari si iblis merah ini, buktinya Akashi dapat luluh dengan segala cara dari Midorima

.

 **OWARI**


End file.
